Daydream café
Daydream café is the opening theme song of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. The song was performed by Petit Rabbit’s, a unit consisting Kokoa Hoto, Chino Kafū, Rize Tedeza, Chiya Ujimatsu, and Sharo Kirima. Track listing The lyrics written by Aki Hata and the composition and arrangement was done by Kaoru Okubo. #Daydream café # #Daydream café (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Kokoro pyon pyon machi? Kangaeru furi shite mō chotto chikazuichae Kantan ni ha oshie nai Konna ni suki na koto ha naisho na no Fuwa fuwa doki doki naisho desu yo Hajime ga kanjin tsu-n da tsu-n da Fuwa fuwa doki doki naisho datte Itazura egao de pyon pyon Tobira aketa totan mishiranu sekai he to (Sonna no nai yo) Arienai Sore ga arieru kamo milk-iro no ijigen (Coffee cup) Nozoitara Watashi ga watashi wo mitsumete mashita Nande? Nande? Futari iru? (uso!) Komarimasu ne (kitto) onnaji shumi (dakara) Dare wo (mitsumeru no? Kimi desho!) Kimi dake miteru yo (Kore ha yume cup no yume nomi hoshite oshimai?) Itsumo pyon pyon kanō! Tanoshisa motomete mō chotto hajike chae (pyon pyon to) Issho nara suteki da~i! Kimi ni iwasetai kara (ii nasai) Kokoro pyon pyon machi? Kangaeru furi shite mō chotto chikazuichae Kantan ni ha oshie nai Konna ni suki na koto ha (suki datte koto ha… wa wa wa!) Naisho na no Fuwa fuwa doki doki naisho desu yo Hajime ga kanjin tsu-n da tsu-n da Fuwa fuwa doki doki naisho datte Itazura egao de pyon pyon Nichijō no naka ni mo fushigi no kōsaten (Sorenara aru ne) Arierun Arienai kakudo ni kiri waketa cake ga (Sasurai usagi) Yon jatta yo Watashi mo watashi to odoroki mashita Nande? Nande? Shaberu usa? (Maji!) Komarimashita (atsui) ocha wo nonde (sō da) tsuini (mitsuketa yo kimi he no) Kimi to no unmei (ī yo ne yume koi no yume hajimete no tokimeki?) Mune ga ran ran utau! Skip shinagara hanikan de sasotte yo (ran ran to) Issho nara muteki da-i! Hon ne kakusenaku naru (hon ne da) Ashita ran ran kibō? Ima sugu ga ī na hanikan de sasotte yo (ran ran to) Isshun dake mimi mo to Honto ha suki nanda to (suki nanda tsumari…na na na!) sasayaku (kore wa yume cup no yume nomiho shite onegai!) Itsumo pyon pyon kanō! Tanoshisa motomete mō chotto hajike chae (pyon pyon to) Issho nara suteki da~i! Kimi ni iwasetai kara (ii nasai) Kokoro pyon pyon machi? Kangaeru furi shite mō chotto chikazuichae Kantan ni ha oshie nai Konna ni suki na koto ha (Ī yo ne yume koi no yume suki nanda tsumari…na na na!) Naisho na no Fuwa fuwa doki doki naisho desu yo Hajime ga kanjin tsu-n da tsu-n da Fuwa fuwa doki doki naisho datte Itazura egao de pyon pyon |-| Kanji= こころぴょんぴょん待ち? 考えるふりして もうちょっと近づいちゃえ 簡単には教えないっ こんなに好きなことは内緒なの ふわふわどきどき内緒ですよ はじめがかんじん つーんだつーんだ ふわふわどきどき内緒だって いたずら笑顔でぴょんぴょん 扉開けたとたん 見知らぬ世界へと (そんなのないよ) ありえない それがありえるかも ミルク色の異次元 (コーヒーカップ) 覗いたら 私が私を見つめてました なんで?なんで?ふたりいる? (うそ!) 困りますね (きっと) おんなじ趣味 (だから) 誰を (見つめるの?君でしょ!) 君だけ見てるよ (これは夢 カップの夢 飲みほしておしまい?) いつもぴょんぴょん可能! 楽しさ求めて もうちょっとはじけちゃえ (ぴょんぴょんと) 一緒なら素敵だーい! 君に言わせたいから (言いなさいっ) こころぴょんぴょん待ち? 考えるふりして もうちょっと近づいちゃえ (ぴょんぴょんと) 簡単には教えないっ こんなに好きなことは (好きだってことは…わわわ!) 内緒なの ふわふわどきどき内緒ですよ はじめがかんじん つーんだつーんだ ふわふわどきどき内緒だって いたずら笑顔でぴょんぴょん 日常のなかにも 不思議の交差点 (それならあるね) ありえるん ありえない角度に 切り分けたケーキが (さすらいウサギ) 呼んじゃったよ 私も 私と 驚きました なんで? なんで? しゃべるウサ? (まじ!) 困りました (熱い) お茶を飲んで (そうだ) ついに (見つけたよ君への) 君との運命 (いいよね夢 恋の夢 初めてのときめき?) 胸がらんらん歌う! スキップしながら はにかんで誘ってよ (らんらんと) 一緒なら無敵だーい! 本音かくせなくなる (本音だっ) あしたらんらん希望? 今すぐがいいな はにかんで誘ってよ (らんらんと) 一瞬だけ耳もと ほんとは好きなんだと (好きなんだつまり…ななな!) 囁く (これは夢 カップの夢 飲みほしておねがい!) いつもぴょんぴょん可能! 楽しさ求めて もうちょっとはじけちゃえ (ぴょんぴょんと) 一緒なら素敵だーい! 君に言わせたいから (言いなさいっ) こころぴょんぴょん待ち? 考えるふりして もうちょっと近づいちゃえ (ぴょんぴょんと) 簡単には教えないっ こんなに好きなことは (いいよね夢 恋の夢 好きなんだつまり…ななな!) 内緒なの ふわふわどきどき内緒ですよ はじめがかんじん つーんだつーんだ ふわふわどきどき内緒だって いたずら笑顔でぴょんぴょん |-| English= Is your heart waiting to hop and hop? Let's pretend to be deep in thought and get closer to you a bit more I won't tell you so easily It's a secret that I like you so much It's an exciting heart-beating fluffy secret The first time is important, that's why I am stuck, stuck Saying that it's an exciting heart-beating fluffy secret, Smiling mischievously, hop, hop I can hop and hop anytime Looking out for happiness, let's have more fun (Hop and hop) It's so dreamy when we are together! I want to make you say it (Say it) Is your heart waiting to hop and hop? Let's pretend to be deep in thought and get closer a bit more (Hop and hop) I won't tell you so easily It's a secret that (I like you... no, no, no, I can't say it!) I like you so much It's an exciting heart-beating fluffy secret The first time is important, that's why I'm stuck, stuck Saying that it's an exciting heart-beating fluffy secret, Smiling mischievously, hop, hop Even in the daily life, there is a mysterious corner (There is such a thing) That's possible The cake that was cut into strangely shaped pieces (Wild rabbit) was drawn to it I and I was surprised with it Why? Why? Why does it talk? (Really!) I'm troubled, so let's drink (Hot) Tea (Yeah) Finally (I found) The fate with you (It's a good dream, a dream of love. Is it a first love?) My heart sings la-la-la While skipping, smile and ask me out on date (La-la-la) We are invincible if we are together I can't hide the secret more (It's true) Are you hoping to sing la-la-la? I want to do it right now, so smile and ask me out on date (La-la-la) Near your ear for just one time To tell the truth, I like you (I like you... so, so, so!) Whisper it (This is a dream, a dream of cup. Drink it up, please!) I can hop and hop anytime Looking out for happiness, let's have more fun (Hop and hop) It's so dreamy when we are together! I want to make you say it (Say it) Is your heart waiting to hop and hop? Let's pretend to be deep in thought and get closer a bit more (Hop and hop) I won't tell you so easily It's a secret that (Dream is good, dream of love, I like you so... I-I-I-!) I like you so much It's an exciting heart-beating fluffy secret The first time is important, that's why I am stuck, stuck Saying that it's an exciting heart-beating fluffy secret, Smiling mischievously, hop, hop Gallery daydream-cafe-scans-01.jpg daydream-cafe-scans-02.jpg daydream-cafe-scans-03.jpg daydream-cafe-scans-04.jpg daydream-cafe-scans-05.jpg daydream-cafe-scans-06.jpg Trivia *This song was cover by Poppin'Party from game BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!. **On the cover of the single, the band are dressed in outfits similar to the maid costumes worn by the characters of Is the Order a Rabbit?. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes